At higher speed ranges, wheel imbalances in vehicles that arise due to worn-out or damaged tires, for example, lead to vibrations that adversely affect vehicle safety and ride comfort. Over the long term, wheel imbalances can lead to secondary damage to the wheel suspension or the steering.